Julia (NSI)/Dialogue
' ' *'First Introduction:' "H-Hello... M-My name is Julia... I currently help my father with his company. Pleased to meet you." *'Morning:' "O... G-Good morning..." *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon. Please be careful so that you don't get hurt on the job." *'Evening:' "Good evening, player. How are you?" *'Night:' "I get very scared when it gets dark outside." ' ' *'Favourite:' "Marlin Steak? Wow, thank you! I am quite happy that you were considerate enough to give me a wonderful gift..." *'Loved:' "Ah, it's beautiful.♪ Thank you very much. I'm so happy.♥" *'Liked:' "O, how nice! Thank you very much.♪" *'Neutral:' "Uh... I'm good, thanks!" *'Dislike:' "I'm sorry. I really don't like it." *'Hated:' "This is just harassing me!" *'Horror:' "Baked Yam... Did you make this yourself? Wow!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "I-Is that a birthday present...? Thank you very much!" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Hey... you should remember what I don't like. Today is my birthday after all!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "I cannot accept anymore. I would appreciate it if you would take it back with you." ' ' *'White Flower:' "I keep reading my favorite books over and over. I love to immerse myself..." *'Purple Flower:' "The atmosphere of this continent changed while I was away. Maybe it's because you're here now, player." *'Blue Flower:' "You have a reputation as being a hard worker, Player. Even my father, who doesn't compliment people very often says so." *'Yellow Flower:' "O my, I feel cheerful when I see you.♫" *'Orange Flower:' "Player, if you aren't cheerful, I'll try to be there for you. Please don't push yourself too hard." *'Light Green Flower:' "Player, to me, you are... A very large and important part of my life. It's a different feeling than those I have for my family... I've never felt like this..." *'Green Flower:' "I was surprised to find out that I had feelings like these inside me. I treasure these feelings that I have for you.♥" *'Pink Flower:' "Your home is suited to your lifestyle, Player.♥ I'm slowly getting used to the idea that this is my home too.♪" *'Dark Pink Flower:' "When I'm with you, Player, I am truly happy. It would make me happy to know you're happy to be with me too." *'Red Flower:' "The more important things become to me, the more I fear losing them. I get so nervous. It's silly really... After all, you're right here with me..." *'Rainbow Flower:' "I want to be by your side from now on, no matter how many years pass by... Then I'd like to be reborn so I can love you all over again.♥" ' ' *'Early Spring:' "The flowers bloom and become beautiful in spring." *'Late Spring:' "I look at the Cherry Blossoms in bloom every year, and each time I'm moved by them.♫" *'Early Summer:' "The crops in the mountains and the plain are plentiful. We should go look for herbs while thanking nature for its blessing." *'Late Summer:' "The sun is shining during this season.♫ The greens are so lively. It's very beautiful." *'Early Autumn:' "Those autumn leaves are turning into beautiful colors.♪ The sky is clear. Autumn days are very relaxing.♥" *'Late Autumn:' "Food taste better in autumn.♪" *'Early Winter:' "During winter, plants store their food and hibernate as well." *'Late Winter:' "I think that spring is almost coming, but this scenery looks so nice." ' ' *'Sunny:' "Plants will wither if it gets too hot. How are the crops at your ranch?" *'Cloudy:' "Cloudy weather makes me gloomy. I am studying about how clouds are formed." *'Rainy:' "The rain is a blessing. Now... farmers don't have to water their plants." *'Snowy:' "When it snows, the weather seems so quiet. Day like this isn't bad." ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "No measure of time with you will be enough.♪ But let's be happy forever.♥" *'Expecting a Child:' "Phew... It's so depressing and I'm sick. I even can't explain what happened right now." *'After Baby's Birth:' "That was really painful. I was able to do it because you were there for me, player." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "I am lucky to have a baby boy/girl. Their face makes me soothing." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "I love the way Child walks.♪" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Child runs too fast! But don't be afraid!" *'When the First Child is grown:' "I feel very strict about telling the children to go to sleep and wake up early. That goes for you too!" *'When the Second Child is grown:' "I'm glad Child and Child are friendly.♪" *'Before the Wedding:' " *'Expecting a Child:' "I heard you're going to have a baby. Good luck. It's a wonderful thing to gain another person to support... and who will support you as well." *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations for having such a sweet baby boy/girl.☆" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Seeing babies laugh makes me entertaining.♥" *'Baby (Stage 4):' "How's your child? Tell him/her to come by sometime." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "For child, I recommend going to bed early and waking up early. Of course you too, Player. ♫" *'When the First Child is grown:' "Wow! How's everyone on the ranch? You should come visit with the child sometime." *'When the Second Child is grown:' "Ah, has your second child become grown up? They get along so well." Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue